Blood Oath
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Part 2 of "Angel With An AK-47"


Blood Oath  
  
Note: This is a continuation of 'Angel With An AK-47'. Daniel becomes an official member of Tony's 'family', Rosalinda finishes College and marries Juliano in St. Peter's Cathedral in Rome. Later on, she gives birth to fraternal twins, Alexandria and Arturo.  
Advisory: Violence, gore and some profanity. If this sort of thing offends you, please abstain from reading this story.  
  
"Just when I thought I was out...They pull me back in."—Silvio Dante  
  
"Do not repeat the tactics which have gained you one victory, but let your methods be regulated by the infinite variety of circumstances."—Sun Tzu  
  
Chapter 1—One of 'The Guys'  
  
After fixing another satisfied customer's computer and doing a little bit of networking for his boss, all of a sudden, Daniel saw Tony Soprano driving by in his exceptional Jaguar. He made a sudden stop, waving at Daniel. "Hey, Danny-boy ! How the hell are you ?", he said, laughing heartily. Daniel smiled and chuckled in return. "I feel tremendous. I didn't expect to see you here. Where are you off to ?", Daniel questioned, curiously. "I'm off to see the guys at Satreli's. I'd like you to come with me.", Tony answered with a Cheshire cat-like grin. For a moment, Daniel had second thoughts about getting into Tony's car. Yet he knew if he didn't obey Tony he would probably get hurt and he knew that Tony already thought so much of him and loved him like a blood brother. Without considering the consequences, Daniel hopped into the passenger's side of Tony's car. Tony gave Daniel a big kiss on his cheek and simply beamed. "You're gonna love this, Danny. I guarantee it. You will not regret this.", Tony said, pressing his foot on the gas petal with brute force. A horrendous screech was heard from the tires of Tony's Jaguar as hot rubber was emblazoned into the asphalt of the road.  
  
The 'crew' was outside of Satreli's enjoying some ham sandwiches and beer. Paulie noticed Daniel first and hugged him, kissing both of his cheeks. "Danny-boy !", everyone said in unison. Daniel couldn't help but grin at the immense joy he felt to be with Tony's close and personal 'friends' again. They had indeed become very much like family, like the brothers he never had. But, the mood was about to become more serious. "I, as well as the rest of the Guys have been thinkin' of addin' you to the ranks. It will be the same as always. Don't worry 'bout it. Remember that we're covering your ass. ", Tony said, slapping Daniel's back firmly and rashly. It nearly knocked him over. But he wasn't afraid. He knew these were man of their words and not 'lying, thieving rats' as Silvio ranted so often about. Daniel was treated to a quick, lavish meal and then was taken to Christopher's house.  
  
Daniel had agreed to take the 'blood oath' to become part of Tony's crime ring, and swore to keep Omerta. Whatever was said when the guys were together wouldn't be repeated anywhere else. Daniel understood this and didn't take such a heavy responsibility lightly. Plus, he had already sealed the contract with his own blood. From this moment onward, he was a Soprano.  
  
Chapter 2—Moving On Up  
  
Matters had been progressing well for Rosalinda Carelli. She was still dating her knight in shining armor, Juliano Tortelli. Juliano was a part of the Italian line in the Soprano crime rink. His job was dispersing information to the immediate crime family. Rosalinda still had her bodyguards, Biff and Rick, thanks to Juliano's oath of unending love to her. These giant men also protected her best friends, even though they had all graduated and gone their different ways. Rosalinda was also a recent graduate of a very prestigious University. Despite the rut the economy was in, Rosalinda had been extremely fortunate to find a job in a technical company. In a relatively short amount of time, she had moved her way up the corporate ladder. In a month's time, she had become the Manager. She had her hands full with managing a full-scale company, but she adored every moment of her work. At times, she didn't even realize she was on the job because she loved the challenging problems and troubleshooting debates.  
  
Chapter 3—Planning for Rosalinda's Wedding Day  
  
Over one year had passed before Rosalinda and Juliano had agreed to hold their wedding in St. Peter's Cathedral in Rome. Cost was of no consequence. The Soprano family would fund the whole shindig. Furio would be attending as well. He and Juliano were first cousins, but close like brothers...The same way the whole group was formed.  
  
Preparations were made and suitcases had been packed for the biggest wedding in the entire family's history. Tony, Paulie, Silvio and Christopher had been going on and on about how 'friggin' wonderful' Italy had been since they had visited it. It still hadn't lost its enchantment. It was a veritable paradise, and respect was literally served to you on a silver platter. The bride and groom had flown to Rome first and soon the family followed afterwards in another Continental Airplane. Fairly soon, the whole family had arrived in gorgeous Rome, Italy and the wedding would be held the very next Sunday. For now, everyone needed to get some sleep.  
  
Chapter 4—A Sniper Shot in the Dead of Night  
  
As Rosalinda slept through the night, she kept her bedroom window open to allow the sweet summer breezes to sweep into her hotel room. She was excited about the coming celebration of her wedding day, but was lost in peaceful dreams of her handsome Prince holding her close to his heart and softly stroking her hair as they rode through sumptuous fields of flowers on the back of a dapper white horse. She smiled radiantly in her sleep, sighing blissfully. From the deck outside the hotel window lurked a figure, cloaked in darkness. Silently, he cocked his MP-5 and aimed the red laser trajectory at Rosalinda's forehead. He was aiming right between her eyes. He would kill her easily with one simple shot. Unbeknownst to the sniper, Furio had sworn to watch Rosalinda's room for her protection. Before the sniper could shoot, Furio shot the sniper directly through the heart. The shot had been muffled and Rosalinda had not been disturbed. She was a heavy sleeper anyhow. Quickly, Furio fired another bullet that hit the sniper in the temple. The sniper lost his balance and fell to his death, and no one was the wiser. The police who found the body determined the cause of the masked 'assailant' as suicide. No more was said, and the body was taken away by the local undertaker to the morgue for a descent burial later on in the night. Furio watched the entire scene from a distance. Quietly, he shut her window, closed the blinds, and placed his gun in its holster. Silently, he closed the door behind him when he left Rosalinda's room.  
  
Chapter 5—Wedding Bells Ring in St. Peter's Cathedral  
  
The next day was a glorious, jovial occasion. Rosalinda was riveting in her lacy wedding dress and was led down the aisle by her beaming father, Daniel. Juliano was strikingly handsome in his black tuxedo and maroon tie. The bridesmaids were dressed in maroon dresses, and the best men were looking debonair in matching tuxedos alongside the radiant couple. The priest, clothed in all of his finery blessed the two and they were joined together in a loving kiss. There weren't very many dry eyes in the congregation as the newlywed couple promenaded down the aisle hand in hand, shining brighter than the Sun itself.  
  
The wedding bells sounded joyfully from the belfry of St. Peter's Cathedral. The festive family followed the couple and then the dancing and feasting began. It was simply spectacular. Everyone savored these moments, as fleeting as they were. But to Juliano and his beloved Princess, the glory of dancing in the warm summer sun would linger in their hearts for many days to come.  
  
After the wedding was over, everyone relaxed on the beach, listening to the gentle roar of the ocean waves. Paulie was wading out in the water, listening to the seagulls crying overhead. Juliano held his wife tightly as they watched the sunset from a distance. Looking deeply into the eyes of her newlywed husband, Rosalinda tenderly stroked his statuesque face and kissed him lovingly. As the sun set in the horizon, Rosalinda grew sleepy and closed her eyes, going to sleep in her beloved's arms. Softly, Juliano drew his bride close to his heart and carried her into her hotel room. Cautiously, he tucked her under the covers and watched her chest rise and fall before he too fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The vacation in Italy had been nothing short of incredible. Daniel's family couldn't stop talking about it. Rosalinda's dearest friends loved going to Rome as well. It had been a real mountaintop experience for everyone. After the excitement had died down, it was back to business for all. Rosalinda had not been in the dark about Juliano's connections with the underground crime ring, but she was not afraid. She knew that the attempt on her life was only that, an attempt. Her bodyguards would ensure that such a thing would never occur again. Daniel's wife was still had no idea about Tony's history. The only thing she believed was that she was very fortunate to have a friend in Tony and his group.  
  
Before she knew it, Rosalinda had become a mother of two lovely children. They were fraternal twins and simply darling. Their names were Alexandria and Arturo. Juliano was pleased to be a father of these adorable twins. He was the perfect provider and continued to treat Rosalinda like a Queen. He would never stop being chivalrous to her and loving to his children, who were now both 7 and brilliant. They would never have to worry about the family business though, since Juliano had brothers who would take his place when he wanted to retire. Even if he did retire, he would be part of the family and under their protection.  
  
The 'family business' didn't come into question at all. Omerta was a policy that Daniel dared not break, and Juliano and Rosalinda did the same to their beloved children. As the years rolled past so quickly, many celebrations came and went. The family was always together even if the miles separated them. No matter what the circumstances, the oath of blood held them close and bound them in the ties of honor, tradition, faith and togetherness for all time.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt October 9, 2002 


End file.
